


Force

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you both forget just how strong Castiel is. One of those times, it leads to breaking one of the home appliances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

Your moans and Cas’ groans echoed through the bedroom as he kept snapping his hips at you at a wild pace. He knew you liked it rough, especially after a hunt. The leftover adrenaline still ran through your veins, and what was a better way to use it up than to have a passionate session of love making?

The headboard hit the wall each time Cas moved in and out of you, and the legs of the bed scraped the floor, leaving a harsh sound behind; sometimes both of you forgot just how strong Castiel was, but it was hard to care when it felt so good. Nonetheless, for a second or two, you considered that the bed might ultimately brake, but that thought was quickly pushed away when Castiel hit your g-spot.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned, “Right there.”

Your legs were hooked tightly around Castiel’s hips, bringing him as deep as possible each time he slid in. When you felt your peak nearing, you raked your nails down his back, leaving bright red lines behind, which made Castiel growl, and his hold on your hips tighten. It was your way of saying ‘mine’ as his was leaving bruises and hickeys all over your neck and thighs.

“Y/N,” Castiel groaned before his movements became slower, yet more forceful, and moments later he came in you with a loud cry of your name. He slipped his hand down to your sex and started rubbing your clit while still keeping the tempo to his movements. All the sensation was too much, and soon enough you followed him into your own mind blowing orgasm.

Castiel kept moving his hips, eager to get every last drop out of you, when a cracking noise sounded throughout the room. You both heard it, but couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not a couple of seconds later, the noise repeated, and this time all the four legs of the bed cracked, and the entire construction fell on the floor with clack.

“Oh shit!” you cried when you both landed on the floor.

For a couple of seconds, neither you, nor Cas said anything, panting and trying to process what just happened. You were the first one to break the silence, a small giggle leaving your mouth at first, quickly turning into a full blown laughter.

Your laughter triggered Castiel’s, and after slipping out of you he fell next to you, dropping into his own chuckle. You could have laughed the whole night away, if not for two Winchesters bursting into the room. You yelped before covering yourself with a blanket and giving them a tight-lipped expression while Castiel still had a dopey smile.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” you said.

Dean wanted to say something, but was distracted by the scenery in front of him: both of you were naked, apart from for the blanket, only a thin sheen of sweat covering your bodies. Noticing that the bed looked shorter than usual, his gaze dropped down and he saw that the legs of the bed were broken. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but not words came out. Something about seeing his best friend, previously shy and nervous, now having a loud sex with his other best friend to the point of breaking bed, made Dean zone out. In the back you could see equally flustered Sam. His face color was matching yours, but for a different reason. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and tried to speak. “I, um… We thought something… happened.”

After couple of seconds, both Winchesters still stood there, perplexed and not moving.

“Well, as you can see we are fine,” you raised your brows at Dean. “So if you wouldn’t mind, leave?”

As if he only now realized that he practically walked on both of you having sex, he said a quiet ‘oh’ and without turning around, left the room, tripping over Sam in the process.

After the door was closed, the bright smile returned to your face, and you nuzzled your head to Castiel’s chest, kissing the skin there. Another snicker left your lips. “I can believe we just broke the bed.”

Castiel smirked at you before snapping his fingers, and the bed was once again made whole, only to be broken again couple of weeks later.

 


End file.
